


Jour de neige

by Soffya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: L’hiver était arrivé et la neige tombait, recouvrant la ville de Magnolia d’un épais manteau blanc. Lucy regardait la neige tomber à travers la fenêtre de son salon, émerveillée par ce spectacle.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 2





	Jour de neige

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma participation pour le Nalu Winter Wonderland. J’espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail _appartient à Hiro Mashima.__

L’hiver était arrivé et la neige tombait, recouvrant la ville de Magnolia d’un épais manteau blanc. Lucy regardait la neige tomber à travers la fenêtre de son salon, émerveillée par ce spectacle. Elle avait toujours aimé voir la neige tomber. Cela lui rappelait les moments qu’elle passait avec sa mère à s’amuser et à faire des bonhommes de neige. Son cœur se réchauffait en pensant à cette époque. 

Lucy sourit et sans plus attendre, elle mit son manteau et enroula une écharpe autour de son cou. Elle sortit de son appartement. Le froid la fit frissonner, mais cela n’avait pas d’importance. Elle se dirigea d’un pas rapide vers le parc. Une fois arrivée, elle s’accroupit et forma une grande boule de neige pour la base de son bonhomme de neige. Elle recommença la processus et en forma une autre plus petite. Cela faisait des années qu’elle n’avait pas fait cela. Depuis la mort de sa mère, elle n’avait plus refait de bonhomme de neige. Elle modela la neige de ses mains et sourit. Ça commence à prendre forme, pensa-t-elle. Tout à coup, elle sentit quelque chose de glacé lui frapper le dos. Elle se retourna et vit Natsu éclater de rire et qui tenait une boule de neige dans la main.

« Tu verrais la tête que tu fais, rit-il.  
-Natsu ! S’énerva Lucy. »

Natsu lui lança une autre boule de neige.

« Arrêtes ! »

Lucy prit de la neige, forma une boule et la lança sur Natsu avant que celui-ci n’ait le temps de réagir. Une bataille de boule de neige s’engagea entre eux. D’abord agacée par le comportement de Natsu qui l’avait dérangé pendant qu’elle faisait son bonhomme de neige, Lucy finit par éclater de rire. Les sourires et les rires de Natsu étaient si communicatifs que Lucy s’amusait plus qu’elle ne l’aurait imaginé. Natsu arriva derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la fit tournailler et Lucy rit plus fort. Natsu aimait l’entendre rire, c’était le son qu’il préférait.

« Natsu, tu me donnes le tournis. »

Il s’arrêta et la posa par terre. Il garda ses bras autour de sa taille. Tous deux essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, profitant de la présence de l’autre. C’était comme si plus rien autour d’eux n’existait. Natsu finit par lever la tête et regarda vers le bonhomme de neige.

« Il n’est pas terminé, dit-il.  
-Peut-être parce que quelqu’un m’a interrompu. »

Lucy avait juste eu le temps de former le corps. Il n’y avait que deux boules posées l’une sur l’autre. Natsu lui prit la main et l’emmena jusqu’au bonhomme de neige inachevé.

« On va le terminer, dit-il avec un immense sourire. »

Lucy acquiesça et tous deux se mirent au travail. Elle sourit et pensa que grâce à Natsu, elle avait désormais d’autres souvenirs merveilleux avec la neige.

_Fin ___


End file.
